The present invention relates to novel 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines of the formula I 
in which the variables have the following meanings:
R1 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R2 is hydrogen, amino, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl;
R3 is hydrogen or halogen;
R4 is cyano or halogen;
Y is nitrogen, the methine group or, together with R5, is a bridge  greater than Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
R5 is
1) hydrogen, hydroxyl, mercapto, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl,
2) C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C2-C6-alkynyloxy or C2-C6-alkynylthio, it being possible, if desired, for each of these 8 radicals to have attached to it one of the following substituents: halogen, cyano, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94R9;
3) xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94C(R11)(OR13)(OR14), xe2x80x94C(R11)xe2x95x90C(R15)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94CH(R11)xe2x80x94CH(R15)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR20, xe2x80x94C(R10)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R22 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R22;
R6 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, it being possible for each of the last-mentioned 8 radicals, if desired, to have attached to it one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8xe2x80x2;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, or benzyl;
R8, R8xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, it being possible for the phenyl group and the phenyl ring of the phenyl alkyl group to be unsubstituted or to have attached to them one to three radicals, in each case selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl;
R9 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R10 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy, it being possible for the 2 last-mentioned radicals to have attached to them one of the following substituents: C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl or phenoxycarbonyl;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
R13, R14 independently of one another are C1-C6-alkyl or together are a saturated 2- to 4-membered carbon chain which can have attached to it a C1-C6-alkyl radical;
R15 is hydrogen, cyano, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R16 is Oxe2x80x94R23 or xe2x80x94N(R21)R22;
R20, R23 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl or C2-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for each of the last-mentioned 4 groups to have attached to it one or two of the following radicals: cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl; or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl rings can be unsubstituted or, in turn, can have attached to them one to three substituents, in each case selected from the group consisting of cyano, nitro, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy and (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl;
R21, R22 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
or R21 and R22 together with the joint nitrogen atom, are a saturated or unsaturated 4- to 7-membered aza heterocycle which, if desired, may contain one of the following members, in addition to carbon ring members: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(C1-C6-alkyl)xe2x80x94;
and the agriculturally useful salts and enol ethers of the compounds I.
Moreover, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides,
herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I as active substances,
processes for the preparation of the compounds I and of herbicidal compositions using the compounds I, and
methods of controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
DE-A 40 00 624 describes the specifically substituted 1-phenyltriazines as having a fungicidal action. A herbicidal action is not mentioned. Thiotriazines are not mentioned.
EP-A 640 600 describes substituted 4-thiotriazines which have a herbicidal action and which are 4-5-fused in the phenyl substituent.
The subject-matter of EP-A 584 655 andxe2x80x94to a small extentxe2x80x94also WO99/05125 is aryltriazinetriones of the type of the compounds I and their use as herbicides. A multiplicity of aryltriazines and arylthiotriazines fall under the general formulae; however, individual compounds having a thioketone group in the triazine moiety are not mentioned in either publication.
We have found that arylthiotriazines of the formula I as defined above have a particularly good herbicidal action. There have also been found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and which have a very good herbicidal action. Moreover, there have been found processes for the preparation of these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present as enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. In the case of compounds I which contain at least one olefinic residue, E/Z isomers may also be possible. Subject-matter of the invention are not only the pure enantiomers or diastereomers but also their mixtures.
Suitable amongst agriculturally useful salts are especially the salts of those cations, or the acid addition salts of those acids, whose cations or anions, respectively, do not adversely affect the herbicidal action of the compounds I. Thus, especially suitable cations are the ions of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium, magnesium and barium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also the ammonium ion which, if desired, can have attached to it one to four C1-C4-alkyl substituents and/or one phenyl or benzyl substituent, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, moreover phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are mainly chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
The organic moieties mentioned in the definition of R1 to R3, R5 to R23 and on phenyl, cycloalkyl and heterocyclyl rings are collective terms for individual enumerations of the individual group members. All carbon chains, that is to say all (unsubstituted or substituted) alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl moieties, can be straight-chain or branched.
Halogenated substituents preferably have attached to them one to five identical or different halogen atoms.
The meaning halogen is in each case fluorine, bromine, chlorine or iodine, in particular fluorine or chlorine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, CH(CH3)-C2H5, 2-methylpropyl or C(CH3)3, in particular CH3, C2H5 or CH(CH3)2;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, e.g. CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, CH2-C2F5, CF2-C2F5, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above and, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, e.g. one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkyl or 5-fluoro-1-pentyl, 5-chloro-1-pentyl, 5-bromo-1-pentyl, 5-iodo-1-pentyl, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluoro-1-hexyl, 6-chloro-1-hexyl, 6-bromo-1-hexyl, 6-iodo-1-hexyl, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl: COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, n-pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, n-hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5 or COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
C1-C6-alkoxy: for example OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, in particular OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: for example COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyloxy: methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, n-propoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylethoxycarbonyloxy, n-butoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyloxy, n-pentoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, n-hexoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyloxy, in particular methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy or 1-methylethoxycarbonyloxy;
C1-C6-alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, SC(CH3)3, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: SO2xe2x80x94CH3, SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 11-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl,in particular SO2xe2x80x94CH3;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, CH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, in particular CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy) as mentioned above, e.g. COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethoxycarbonyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxycarbonyl, 2-(methoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(ethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(methoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(ethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxycarbonyl, 2-(methoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(ethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(methoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(ethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(methoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(ethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxycarbonyl, 5-(methoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(ethoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(n-propoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(1-methylethoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(n-butoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(1-methylpropoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(2-methylpropoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 5-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)pentoxycarbonyl, 6-(methoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(ethoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(n-propoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(1-methylethoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(n-butoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(1-methylpropoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, 6-(2-methylpropoxy)hexoxycarbonyl or 6-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)hexoxycarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, e.g. methoxycarbonylmethyl, ethoxycarbonylmethyl, 1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(methoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 2-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethyl, 3-(methoxycarbonyl)propyl, 4-(methoxycarbonyl)butyl, 5-(methoxycarbonyl)pentyl or 6-(methoxycarbonyl)hexyl;
C3-C6-alkenyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, n-buten-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-l-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yl or n-buten-4-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl: ethenyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkenyl, in particular ethenyl or prop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: prop-1-en-1-yloxy, prop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylethenyloxy, n-buten-1-yloxy, n-buten-2-yloxy, n-buten-3-yloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-penten-1-yloxy, n-penten-2-yloxy, n-penten-3-yloxy, n-penten-4-yloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxy, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkenyloxy: ethenyloxy or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkenyloxy, in particular ethenyloxy or prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkenylthio: ethenylthio, prop-1-en-1-ylthio, prop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylethenylthio, n-buten-1-ylthio, n-buten-2-ylthio, n-buten-3-ylthio, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, n-penten-1-ylthio, n-penten-2-ylthio, n-penten-3-ylthio, n-penten-4-ylthio, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-ylthio, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-1-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-2-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-3-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-4-en-1-ylthio, n-hex-5-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-ylthio, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylthio, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylthio, in particular ethenylthio or prop-2-en-1-ylthio;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl: ethynyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyl, in particular ethynyl or prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy: prop-1-yn-1-yloxy, prop-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxy, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkynyloxy: ethynyloxy or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyloxy, in particular ethynyloxy or prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkynylthio: ethynylthio or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynylthio, in particular ethynylthio or prop-2-yn-1-ylthio;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl: prop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylethenyloxycarbonyl, n-buten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-3-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-4-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl as mentioned above, preferably prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, e.g. prop-2-en-1-yl-oxycarbonylmethyl;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl: prop-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, prop-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxycarbonyl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxycarbonyl, in particular ethynyloxycarbonyl or prop-2-yn-1-yloxycarbonyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl: for example cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 1-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 1-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)-ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl or 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, in particular cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl;
C3-C6-cycloalkoxy: cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy or cyclohexyloxy;
C3-C6-cycloalkylthio: cyclopropylthio, cyclobutylthio, cyclopentylthio or cyclohexylthio.
4- to 7-membered aza heterocycles which, in addition to carbon ring members, may also comprise, as a ring member, an oxygen or sulfur atom, are, for example, azetidin-1-yl, pyrrolidin-1-yl, isoxazolidin-2-yl, isothiazolidin-2-yl, oxazolidin-3-yl, thiazolidin-3-yl, piperidin-1-yl, morpholin-1-yl, thiomorpholin-1-yl and azepin-1-yl.
With a view to the use of the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables preferably have the following meanings, in each case alone or in combination:
R1 is hydrogen, amino or methyl, in particular methyl;
R2 is hydrogen, amino or methyl, in particular methyl;
R3 is hydrogen or fluorine, in particular fluorine;
R4 is cyano or halogen, in particular
a) cyano;
b) chlorine;
Y is the methine group or, together with R5, is a bridge  greater than Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, in particular
a) the methine group;
b) together with R5 a bridge  greater than Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94;
R5 is
1) on the one hand, hydrogen, nitro or halogen; on the other hand, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl;
2) on the one hand, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-alkylthio, it being possible for each of these two radicals, if desired, to have attached to it one of the following substituents: cyano, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94R9, in particular methoxy, ethoxy, n-propyloxy, isopropoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio or isopropylthio, it being possible for each of these 8 radicals, if desired, to have attached to it a substituent xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8xe2x80x2 especially preferably (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonylmethoxy, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonylmethoxy, 1-[(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl]eth-1-yloxy, 1-[(C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl]eth-1-yloxy, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonylmethoxy, 1-[C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl]eth-1-yloxy, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonylmethylthio, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonylmethylthio, 1-[(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl]eth-1-ylthio, 1-[(C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl]eth-1-ylthio, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonylmethylthio or 1-[C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl]eth-1-ylthio;
xe2x80x83on the other hand, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio, C2-C6-alkenyloxy, C2-C6-alkenylthio, C2-C6-alkynyloxy or C2-C6-alkynylthio, it being possible for each of these 6 radicals, if desired, to have attached to it one of the following substituents: cyano, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR8 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R8)xe2x80x94R9, in particular cyclopentyloxy, cyclopentylthio, allyloxy, allylthio, propargyloxy or propargylthio;
3) on the one hand, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94C(R11)xe2x95x90C(R15)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94CH(R11)xe2x80x94CH(R15)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94C(R10)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R22 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R22, in particular CHO, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R15)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16, xe2x80x94CH2-CH(R15)xe2x80x94CO-R16, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR7, xe2x80x94N(R21)-R22 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R21)xe2x80x94R22;
xe2x80x83on the other hand, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OR20;
R8 is hydrogen, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular C3-C6-alkenyl;
R8xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular C1-C6-alkyl;
R9 is hydrogen;
R11 is hydrogen;
R15 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl, in particular hydrogen, chlorine, bromine or methyl, especially preferably chlorine;
R20 is C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonylmethyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonylmethyl, 1-(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-eth-1-yl, 1-(C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-eth-1-yl, C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonylmethyl, 1-[C1-C4-alkoxy-(C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl]-eth-1-yl, 2-[(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl]-prop-2-yl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C4-alkyl;
R23 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl, it being possible for the last-mentioned 3 groups to have attached to them in each case one of the following radicals:
C1-C6-alkoxy, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl or
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl.
Very specially preferred are the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines of the formula Ia ({circumflex over (=)} I where R2=methyl and Y=the methine group) 
in particular the compounds Ia.1 to Ia.720 which are listed in Table 1 below:
Other particularly preferred 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines are those of the formula Ib, in particular the compounds Ib.1 to Ib.720, which differ from the corresponding compounds Ia.1 to Ia.720 only by the fact that R2 is amino: 
Other particularly preferred 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines are those of the formula Ic {{circumflex over (=)} I where Y+R5= greater than Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94}
in particular the compounds Ic.1 to Ic.55, which are listed in able 2 below:
The 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines of the formula I can be obtained by various routes, in particular by one of the following processes:
A) Analogously to J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. (1982), 1321
xe2x80x83As regards the conditions for carrying out the reaction, the abovementioned reference may be referred to.
B) Analogously to J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. (1992), 1139
xe2x80x83As regards the reaction conditions, the abovementioned reference may be referred to.
In accordance with a preferred process, which constitutes a further subject matter of the invention, the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines according to the invention are prepared by reacting aryl isocyanates with thioureas, followed by cyclization. 
In accordance with an especially preferred embodiment of process C according to the invention, the isocyanate is reacted with the thiourea in the presence of an activated carbon dioxide source. Preferred examples which may be mentioned here are carbodiimidazole, phosgene, diphosgene and triphosgene, and chloroformic esters.
Process (C)) according to the invention and processes (A)) and (B)) for the preparation of the compounds of the formula (I) are preferably carried out in the presence of a suitable reaction auxiliary.
Suitable reaction auxiliaries are generally the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include the acetates, amides, carbonates, hydrogen carbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals, for example sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide, calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, calcium hydrogen carbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, potassium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium ethoxide, sodium n- or iso-propoxide, potassium n- or iso-propoxide, sodium n-, iso, sec- or tert-butoxide or potassium n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, for example trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyldicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethylpyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methylpyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, N-methylpiperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]non-5-ene (DBN) or 1,8 diazabicyclo[5,4,0]undec-7-ene (DBU).
Process (C)) according to the invention and processes (A)) and (B)) for the preparation of the compound of the formula (I) are preferably carried out in the presence of a diluent. Suitable diluents are, in general, the customary organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic and aromatic unhalogenated or halogenated hydrocarbons, for example pentane, hexane, heptane, petroleum ether, ligroin, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, dichloromethane (methylene chloride), trichloromethane (chloroform) or tetrachloromethane, dialkyl ethers such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl tert-butyl ether (MTBE), ethyl tert-butyl ether, methyl tert-pentyl ether (TAME), ethyl tert-pentyl ether, tetrahydrofuran (THF), 1,4-dioxane, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, ethylene glycol diethyl ether, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether and diethylene glycol diethyl ether; dialkyl ketones such as acetone, butanone (methyl ethyl ketone), methyl isopropyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile and benzonitrile; amides such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone and hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, n-propyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, isobutyl acetate and sec-butyl acetate; sulfoxides such as dimethyl sulfoxide; alkanols such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-, iso-, sec- and tert-butanol; glycol ethers, such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether; mixtures of these with water, or pure water.
When carrying out processes (B)) and (C)), the reaction temperatures can be varied within a substantial range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures from 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at 10 to 150xc2x0 C., in particular at 20xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture in question.
To carry out processes (A)), (B)) and (C)), the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to employ in each case one of the components in a larger excess, approximately up to twice the molar amount of the other component.
Processes (A)), (B)) and (C)) are expediently carried out under atmospheric pressure or under the inherent pressure of the reaction mixture in question. However, the processes may also be carried out under elevated or reduced pressure, in general at 0.1 to 10 bar.
The reaction mixtures in question are generally worked up by methods known per se, for example by diluting the reaction solution with water and subsequently isolating the product by means of filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removing the solvent, partitioning the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and working up the organic phase to arrive at the product.
In general, the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines I can be prepared by one of the abovementioned synthetic processes. However, for economic or process engineering reasons, it may be more expedient to synthesize some compounds I from similar 1-aryl-4-thiotriazinesxe2x80x94which, however, differ in particular with regard to the meanings of the radicals R5xe2x80x94, in a manner known per se, for example by hydrolysis, esterification, transesterification, amidation, acetalization, acetal hydrolysis, condensation reaction, Wittig reaction, Peterson olefination, etherification, alkylation, oxidation or reduction.
The preparation of the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines I may lead to them being obtained as isomer mixtures; if desired, however, these can be resolved by the methods customary for this purpose, such as crystallization or chromatography, also on an optically active absorbate, to give the pure isomers. Pure optically active isomers can be synthesized advantageously from the corresponding optically active starting materials.
Agriculturally useful salts of the compounds I can be formed by reaction with a base of the cation in question, preferably an alkali metal hydroxide or alkali metal hydride, or by reaction with an acid of the anion in question, preferably of hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or nitric acid.
Salts of I whose metal ion is not an alkali metal ion can also be prepared in the customary manner by double decomposition of the alkali metal salt in question, and ammonium, phosphonium, sulfonium and sulfoxonium salts by means of ammonia, phosphonium hydroxide, sulfonium hydroxide or sulfoxonium hydroxide.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful saltsxe2x80x94as mixtures of isomers and also in the form of the pure isomersxe2x80x94are suitable for use as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I effect very good vegetation control on noncrop areas in particular at elevated rates of application. They effect very efficient control of broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds in crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soya and cotton without harming the crop plants to a significant extent. This effect is particularly pronounced at low rates of application.
Depending on the method of application in question, the compounds I, or herbicidal compositions comprising them, can also be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. The following are examples of suitable crops:
Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N.rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa, Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
Moreover, the compounds I can also be employed in crops which have been rendered tolerant to the action of herbicides by means of breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
The compounds I, or the herbicidal compositions comprising them, can be used, for example, in the form of ready-to-spray aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also high-percentage aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended aims; in any case, they should guarantee the finest possible distribution of the active ingredients according to the invention.
Suitable inert auxiliaries are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones, such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, e.g. amines, such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines I, either as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of a wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates comprising active ingredient, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, which are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, e.g. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, alkyl, lauryl ether and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols, and also of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ether, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ethers or polyoxypropylene alkyl ethers, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignosulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or grinding the active ingredients together with a solid carrier.
Granules, e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths, such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers, such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin, such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active ingredients I in the ready-to-use products can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise from about 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The following formulation examples illustrate the preparation of such products:
I. 20 parts by weight of compound No. 3 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
II. 20 parts by weight of compound No. 5 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
III. 20 parts by weight of active ingredient No. 12 are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV. 20 parts by weight of active ingredient No. 32 are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalene-xcex1-sulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture comprising 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
V. 3 parts by weight of active ingredient No. 36 are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust comprising 3% by weight of the active ingredient.
VI. 20 parts by weight of active ingredient No. 41 are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. 42 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII. 1 part by weight of the compound No. 64 is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (=nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil; BASF AG). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
The active ingredients I or the herbicidal compositions can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active ingredients are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, application techniques may be used in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into contact as little as possible, if at all, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants, while the active ingredients reach the leaves of undesirable plants growing underneath, or the naked soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The application rates of active ingredient I are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg of active ingredient (a.i.) per ha, depending on the control target, the season, the target plants and the growth stage.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the 1-aryl-4-thiotriazines I may be mixed with a large number of representatives of other groups of herbicidal or growth-regulating active ingredients and then applied concomitantly. Suitable components for mixtures are, for example, 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, aryloxy-/hetaryloxyalkanoic acids and their derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-(hetaroyl/aroyl)-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetaryl aryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolin carboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxiranes, phenols, aryloxy- and hetaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, 2-phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonyl ureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolcarboxamides and uracils.
Furthermore, it may be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or in combination with other herbicides, together as a mixture with further crop protection agents, for example with pesticides or agents for controlling phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions which are employed for treating nutrient and trace element deficiencies. Nonphytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.